


Here

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Male Friendship, Mostly Dialogue, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler explains to Pogue why he's the Zeppo of the group. Pogue scoffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Daeomae, who wanted Pogue/Tyler and "developing feelings."

“You’re not the Zeppo. You watch too much _Buffy_.”  
  
“We both know it’s true. Caleb’s Buffy, for all the obvious reasons, and Reid is like Dark Willow, always pushing the limits of what his magic can do.”  
  
“So who am I?” Pogue grinned. “Giles?”  
  
“No, you’re Cordelia.”  
  
“I think I might resemble that remark.”  
  
“You’re both bitches with great clothes who use words as knives.”  
  
“So how are you Xander?”  
  
“I’m the one everyone always forgets,” Tyler replied, offering a sad smile. “I’m not the smartest or the fastest or the bravest. I’m not the best looking or the most powerful." He shrugged. "I’m just the one who’s always here.”  
  
Pogue leaned his forehead against that of the other boy. “And that makes you the strongest of us all.”


End file.
